


get that challah to the gal pal valhalla

by Swiggity_swydra_fuck_hydra (Haych_Aych_Ach)



Series: Everything is M/F femslash and nothing hurts [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Autistic Matt, Biphobia, Bisexual Foggy, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foggy Has One Leg, Genderswap, Homophobia, Humor, Jewish Foggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haych_Aych_Ach/pseuds/Swiggity_swydra_fuck_hydra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times people incorrectly assumed Mattie and Foggy were just friends, and six times sometime clocked them correctly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get that challah to the gal pal valhalla

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the actions characters take in this story, the things they are into, and how they behave is not a reflection on the author or commenter/reader's own beliefs, interests, morals, personality, etc. Fiction is fiction. What some characters like to do and what they think is right is not necessarily correlating with reality or truth, etc.

_i._

It's Mattie's third visit to Foggy's home.

She's met her family, and come to dinner and for emotional support before, respectively. But she's never stayed the night before, so Mattie's somewhat nervous. Her honey badger Platypus is packed and she triple-checks her medications (mostly a vitamin regime mixed with anti-nausea and appetite-stimulating drugs meant to supplement the fact that most food tastes disgusting to her but her metabolism is at an all-time high) and her clothing selection (short sleeves but no tank tops, long jeans and two pajama  _sets_ instead of her more usual panties-and-t-shirt). She's packed all the possible math problems to work on over the break (very few, her professors this semester are merciful). 

It's fall break, and it's only three days and two nights. But she's...twitchy, nonetheless, even as Foggy happily engages her parents in a long discussion of which books she's reading for classes over the break. (Foggy is a lit and art double-major, and Mattie a math major, and she knows she  _knows_ they're going to law school, she's got her sights set on Columbia, they're going to be together and  _stay_ together.)

The walk back to Foggy's house isn't exactly short, but by the end of it Mattie's ready to sit down somewhere quiet and talk, her head cleared by the familiar endorphins. She and Caitlyn talked about this, how exercise is one of the few things guaranteed to calm her down; she practiced doing squats and jumping jacks when she panicked about something, and focusing on ab workouts instead of dissociating. She's not quite successful yet, but it's something she wants to keep in mind. Mattie's planned it out: morning runs before the sun rises, yoga in the afternoons, ab workouts with pushups and squats before showering for bed.

After she puts her bag down with her cane on the bed, Foggy says, "Wait, no, sorry--Mattie, I think your cane would help."

Mattie blinks and unfolds it again. "Is there a lot of stuff on the floor?"

"Yeah, we aren't--uh. Neat. I am by far the neatest person in the family. For you."

Mattie processes that, and then leans in and kisses Foggy slowly and deeply, pulling back once her heartbeat does the tiny tick up that means she'll be gasping in a second. "I love you," Mattie says softly, and stands up to guide herself downstairs with Foggy. 

The house  _is_ messy, and Mattie almost trips twice, Foggy swearing and surging up to point out larger obstacles. There's little legos and plastic bits of things embedded in the carpet, and it smells like a hundred spilled sauces. By the time she's in the living room, where Foggy said Anna and Edward (Mattie does not want to ever,  _ever_ call them 'Mom' and 'Dad') would want to talk to them, 'shoot the shit', Mattie's feet sting and she's more than a little thankful that Foggy helps keep their entire room clean at college, never complaining about picking up and brushing off people who say it's 'too much to ask for'.

"So," Foggy says, once she's sitting down too.

"So it's so nice to see you both," Anna says. "It's lovely, seeing my eldest daughter make some friends."

Mattie...doesn't know how to respond to that. So she doesn't.

"So, uh, Foggy, are you going to offer the couch or--?" Edward blurts out. He's just as awkward; he sounds like he wears sweater vests.

"Um, actually," Foggy says, "Mattie is going to sleep in my bed. With me. Because we're girlfriends."

The thing is, this shouldn't be news to them. It's not as if Foggy has ever  _lied_ to them about their relationship or even casually sidestepped defining it; Mattie can remember Foggy's cheerful, giggling pronouncement over the phone that  _I'm dating my roommate now too! I'm so happy!_

"I made my closest friends at college," Anna says with a sigh. "Some of them, we eat lunch together every week still."

Mattie pauses, and finds Foggy's hand, squeezing one-two-three in the signal they've designated that means  _let's leave this situation immediately._

"Uh, I think we're actually pretty tired, so we're just gonna go to bed," Foggy says. "Uh, you want the first shower, Mattie?"

"Yes please," she says, standing up immediately. 

"You need help finding which shampoo is mine?"

"No, I can smell it," Mattie says, and goes upstairs quicker than she came down. She's out of the shower and in her carefully selected pajama pants and shirt, lounging in Foggy's bed, when Foggy comes up.

"They think it's just college experimentation," Foggy says with a sigh. "If it exists at all. Mom is adamant that you are a very nice girl who is not Jewish and I therefore shouldn't marry, even if I  _were_ going to marry a girl and not a boy like she 'knows' I really will."

Mattie frowns. "I didn't peg your stepmother for that sort of person."

"I think it has to do with her aggressively holding onto her version of my future against Rosalind aggressively holding onto her version of it," Foggy says with a sigh, taking off her jeans and taking them to the hamper. "In Mom's version, I marry a nice Jewish boy and have nice Jewish kids and realize law school isn't for me and become a butcher and she gets free meat, and in Rosalind's version I have a string of disposable but powerful men bending to my will and become the richest lawyer in New York except for her. I mean, she'll calm down. Eventually."

"I hope it's before the wedding," Mattie says. Foggy's undressing slowly and, Mattie realizes, in the way she does when she's turned on but they haven't already started foreplay. She smells so good, it makes Mattie's mouth water.

"Did you want to have sex?" Mattie asks. 

"My parents are downstairs," Foggy says, "So yeah, but we will totally have to be quiet."

Mattie grins and moves to climb over Foggy as she lies down on a strangely convenient towel on the bed and takes off her leg, putting it to the side, letting Mattie do the work of licking her through her panties until she's quivering and then taking two fingers and some lube (thank  _God_ Foggy packed it) and finger-fucking her nice and slow.

"Mattie," Foggy hisses, "Mattie,  _harder_."

"But they'll hear," Mattie says softly, teasing her girlfriend. She likes being a little playful, a little mean, and Foggy's told her that it makes her feverish with want. 

"Fuck them, maybe if they hear then they'll get over their stupid fucking 'college experimentation' bullshit," Foggy hisses back, and Mattie pauses. 

"Sure?"

"If you don't fuck me harder I will make you sleep on the fucking floor," Foggy whispers, and Mattie smiles. It's not a real threat, it's a joke, she knows--one time, she offered to sleep on the floor so her nightmares would be quieter, and Foggy had been horrified for weeks. 

(She  _still_ gets kinds of upset when she wakes up to see Mattie sleeping on the floor, either from a nightmare or needing to be near Foggy or, well. Other reasons. Bad habits die hard.)

Mattie curves her hand and  _fucks_ Foggy, the way only she can, and Foggy's clamping both hands over her mouth but muffling  _yes_ and  _yes_ and  _harder harder I know you can go harder_ and Mattie  _does_ and Foggy shakes and tenses and  _comes_ everywhere, and Mattie licks her clean and puts the panties in the hamper and the towel with it.

"Did you want me to--?"

Mattie shakes her head. It would take too long and it actually is late and she actually  _is_ tired. Foggy flumps back onto the pillows; the bed is small so they curl up close to each other, Platypus still in the backpack, and Mattie sleeps peacefully.

* * *

 

The next morning, as Mattie comes back from her run with her cane in hand and ponytail high and tight, Foggy's in the kitchen sipping at what smells like strong black tea and eating an egg, sausage and bacon sandwich.

"Got one for you too, babe," Foggy says cheerfully, and Mattie refrains from a kiss--she's sweaty and the tea smells funny, made with tapwater--but smiles and takes it to devour before she talks.

"Foggy kept the last one for you," Anna says, and then redirects at Candace, Foggy's younger sister. "See, aren't they such good friends?"

"Mom, they're fucking," Candace deadpans, and Foggy spits out her tea, laughing.

"Don't be rude!" Anna snaps, flustered.

"I heard them last night, and I saw them kiss when we last visited. People kiss like that when they're fucking," Candace says, and takes her orange juice upstairs, rolling her eyes. Mattie can't keep the grin off her face.


End file.
